


Golden Figertips, Unforgiving Waters (And Forbidden Lovers)

by TheLastOfTheReal_Ones



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Robin: Son of Batman (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: (Non?)-Canon Character Death, Established Relationship, Evil!Jon, I’m sorry I’m bad at this, M/M, Please forgive my absence of knowledge regarding tags, Read at Your Own Risk, this is my first story ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-01-31 10:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastOfTheReal_Ones/pseuds/TheLastOfTheReal_Ones
Summary: Soon enough, Jon felt the weight change. His love was limp in his arms, his body unmoving and his eyelashes no longer fluttering between them. His eyes were conquered by sadness a few moments ago, but now, they had found that emptiness of death the Kryptonian knew so well.
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Jonathan Kent
Comments: 14
Kudos: 122





	1. Golden Fingertips

“For God’s sake, beloved, please…”

Damian looked so broken in that very moment, his eyes had lost that shade of green so beautiful Jon used to think it was the embodiment of hope and beauty.

Cupping his cheek with his cold hand, the mortal rested his forehead on his lover’s, whispering so softly the sorcerer was glad his hearing spell worked so well.

“Please, Jon, just talk to me… I’ll do everything you want…”

That got a smile out of the tall and dangerous man. A smile that sent a shiver down Damian’s spine, the dark eyes he fell in love with cold and unwavering, tearing his soul apart.

“Then kiss me.”

And he did as he was told, his golden fingertips barely touching the broad shoulders of his beloved as his lips met the sorcerer’s. Their kiss was anything like before, Jon’s hands heavy on his body, as soft as bullets. 

When Damian tried to pull away to catch his breath, he found out he couldn’t. Maybe because his body would not obey him, or maybe because Jon had his right hand in his short black hair and his left arm hooked around his waist, keeping him in a strong hold against him.

Or maybe it was just because, from his heart’s deepest core, he did not want to break out of his lover’s grip, did not want to leave the peace he found in his embrace.

His thoughts left him when he felt a hand on his throat, a strong grip settling around it. Panic filled his mind, but he truly started pushing away when the need for air acted on his lungs, burning.

But the man never let go of him.

Soon enough, Jon felt the weight change. His love was limp in his arms, his body unmoving and his eyelashes no longer fluttering between them. His eyes were conquered by sadness a few moments ago, but now, they had found that emptiness of death the Kryptonian knew so well. 

Jon also knew they had lost their flame forever.

He finally allowed the sickening smile to disappear, his mouth turning downward and his eyes filling with tears he would not let fall. 

The sorcerer held Damian’s body against his own. He held the beautiful and slender chest close to him, close to his beating heart. Knew that it would be the last time. Made sure he would remember forever.

Placing one last kiss on the corner of Damian’s dark lips, Jon wished this could’ve been forever, but knew better.

Damian had to die. Had to die from his hand, so he could break the gunslingers and all their closest allies. Bruce Wayne would not be himself after he learns about his youngest son’s death, and perhaps that would finally be it for Jason’s immunity to his magics.

He knew this was a big win and would be for the decades to come. He always knew this… thing between him and Damian Wayne would end with his younger lover’s death. Hell, killing the brat was the only reason to this relationship to begin with! 

Then why did he feel so… empty? Why did he feel like he just lost a part of his soul?

Why did the thought of Damian’s death made him want to scream, to cry and to give up everything he stood for?

Why did the thought of the young man suffering made him sick, and why did he…

Why was he filled with regrets? Why did he dread the thought of never telling Damian how much he meant to him, or how beautiful his emerald eyes were, or how nice he sounded like when Damian sang to him, thinking him asleep?

Why, oh God, why, did he wanted to die when he realized he never told his angel how much he loved him?

Before he could truly understand what he was feeling, he let go of Damian’s body, leaving it to fall on the hard rocks of the river’s shore. The water gently reached for the dead man’s hand, as if holding it to sooth the pain away. 

The golden fingertips disappeared, leaving only brown skin behind, as the color merged within the water.


	2. Unforgiving Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He reached out again, this time so he could hold an holographic wrist that never had a pulse. Unlike the tanned young man who’s image was the one greeting Jon’s cold mind.
> 
> His fingers, dark from ink and ashes, never touched what was in front of him. Never had, never will. He had gone use to it a long time ago. After all, it had been that way for at least 15 years now.
> 
> But still, he dreamed he could make this real again. Could go back to the time where he had hold that wrist and felt an heartbeat.

Jon reached out, his hand touching nothing but light. He let out a sigh, something he never did in other occasions. But there was no other occasion like this. Nothing could compare to this. 

He reached out again, this time so he could hold an holographic wrist that never had a pulse. Unlike the tanned young man who’s image was the one greeting Jon’s cold mind.

His fingers, dark from ink and ashes, never touched what was in front of him. Never had, never will. He had gone use to it a long time ago. After all, it had been that way for at least 15 years now.

But still, he dreamed he could make this real again. Could go back to the time where he had hold that wrist and heard an heartbeat every time he listened close enough. Every time he closed his eyes and revealed in the fact that his lover was still alive and breathing. 

Things had not been that way for a long time now. The only thing he could do about it could never be anything like before. 

He lifted his gaze and there it was. 

Damian stared back at him, still breathtaking, still beautiful, and smiled, his pretty lips moving to form a name that had been forgotten since then. His name. 

Jon wished he could smile back. Truly smile, as if he could really be the loving and caring man Damian had known. Smile like he should’ve, without lies beneath his eyes, when he was alone with his beloved. All those years ago.

Sometimes, when he had nothing to do other then stare at the darkness brought along by the night on a fine evening like this one, he found himself wishing, dreaming… about a time he had lost, had let go of. A time he had destroyed. 

And then, Damian’s eyes became his saving grace. More than once, he wanted them to be cast away in his memories, buried deep in his soul, but they never were anything else than that.

They stood out in his thoughts, bright and gleaming of joy, but when he tried to push them away, he found out his lover’s beautiful eyes would not let him be. The softest torture of all, one he probably deserved. 

Before his own eyes, Damian brought a hand in front of him, and the sorcerer remembered. At the time, the young lovers had met once again at their usual spot, on the rocky shores of a river, hidden from view by the wide forest surrounding the area.

His love had been asking to hold his hand. Jon found it so stupid that he always asked beforehand, shy and so self-conscious of his every move. It was endearing, but stupid. 

Those were the moments in which the sorcerer remembered. The gunslinger never had anything like their relationship before in his life, and so, he couldn’t help but be a bit nervous when he made the first moves. Even if it was as small as holding hands with the man he loved.

Jon’s heart always ached at the thought. His lover had truly loved him, even against all his better judgment and his upbringing with Bruce Wayne as a father. The gunslinger chased down sorcerers like the man Damian had fell for.

Damian had wanted everything Jon had to offer to him, had had all his firsts with him. Jon had been Damian’s first kiss, his first time and his first love, his first everything…

He would also be his last.

With his lover’s soft voice echoing in his head, the demon let the memory of that night flood his mind once more. One would have though time would have soothe the pain away, but it never did. Maybe it was its way of condemning him for all the pain he inflicted to so many innocent people, or maybe it was just his love for Damian still gnawing at his heart with an undeniable cruelty.

Back on the river’s banks, so long ago, Jon had held his hand in answer, bringing it to his lips and kissing his knuckles. The smile Damian gave him was worth more than anything Jonathan ever dreamed of.

That evening, they had swum in the river, cold waters unforgiving against the sorcerer’s skin when he held Damian close to him. They had laughed and danced together, both so lost in their love the world could’ve ended right then and there and went unnoticed by them.

Truth be told, Jon would’ve preferred to admire Damian’s beautiful eyes for the rest of eternity more than he ever wished for the world to go up in flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo... this is kind of a sequel, it was not planned but I got struck by an idea and it gave this... I hope you like it, and by the way, thank you so much for all the beautiful comments and all the kudos on the first chapter, it is greatly appreciated!


	3. Forbidden Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How was your trip?”  
“Uneventful at best. I wish you had been there with me.”  
“We’re together now, aren’t we?”
> 
> Jon smiled, and Damian’s heart threatened to jump out of his chest. He truly loved that smile, almost as much as he loved the man grinning at him right now.
> 
> “I guess we are, my love.”

“How was your trip?”  
“Uneventful at best. I wish you had been there with me.”  
“We’re together now, aren’t we?”

Jon smiled, and Damian’s heart threatened to jump out of his chest. He truly loved that smile, almost as much as he loved the man grinning at him right now.

“I guess we are, my love.”

Then, the smile turned into a smirk and Jon moved quickly. Before Damian could understand what happened, his beloved was kissing him softly. Jon wrapped his arms around his waist, keeping the both of them close to the other. The gunslinger could only smile back against the other’s lips, his hands going in Jon’s hair and playing with the black curls. 

He loved it when his sorcerer kissed him like that, like it was the only thing keeping him alive.

In Damian’s case, it might have been true. The only time he ever smiled like he wanted to, and felt that raging feeling that burned at his heart in what he was sure some called happiness, was when Jon was next to him. 

And then, there was that gaping hole in his very soul that was only ever filled when Jonathan kissed him, when he was in his beloved’s strong arms and knew the world would never catch up to them from where they were, protected by the love the two of them shared.

He knew some would say that Jon and him were being foolish. Or that maybe they were possessed. But he couldn’t care less about their small minds and their judgments. 

How could they not see that what Jon and he had was exactly like their own relationship? How could they not understand that this was just as right as a love between man and woman? How could they say that his love for Jon was wrong, when nothing had ever felt as right?

It had taken a while for Damian to understand that his feelings were not a curse. Jon was the one who showed him that loving another man was nothing to be ashamed of. When they had met, on this exact same spot, the sorcerer was traveling to a small village nearby and Damian was taking care of some monster that had been scaring said village for over a month.

That moment their eyes met across the river, both standing on different sides of the water, it had been like the earth had stopped all together. Well, at least that was what Damian had felt happened. The man in front of him was truly the most beautiful and handsome being he had ever seen in his short life. 

Now, almost three years and so many days and nights spent together later, they were in love, and no longer had any secret for each other. Damian was pretty sure his lover knew him better than he did himself. 

Their feelings had grew, and their love with it, each day that passed them by. Damian was truly grateful to Jon. The man had teach him how to accept who he truly was, and never left his side once in almost 4 years. His love for him was the only good thing in Damian’s life that did not came with a price, rather a win. After all, he had found the man of his dreams, didn’t he?

Well, that was almost true. There was a price to his relationship with Jon, a price that came in the form of his family’s rejection. If any of his gunslinger siblings were to learn he was dating a sorcerer, either they’d disown him or forbid him from ever seeing Jon again, which ever seemed more fitting as punishment in their eyes.

All in all, they would not tolerate his union with Jon. Maybe the fact that he was a man would have slide if he also hadn’t been a sorcerer, and a powerful one at that. 

It wasn’t like Damian had fell in love with the dark sorcerer either, but that wouldn’t make much difference to his father. For his family, a sorcerer was someone that could not be trusted, their magics making them unpredictable at best, and dangerous when one had a goal in mind. Richard always said that a man with ambition was a man that should not be messed with. Damian had been thought, a long time ago, that for magic users, the end always justify the means.

What he had come to understand on his own, was that it was not different at all for the gunslingers. 

“Damian?”  
“Hmm?”  
“You seemed lost in your thoughts. Is everything all right?”

Jon’s worry brought a smile to his lips. It always made all his troubles go away, that loving stare. And that was exactly why he didn’t care about what his family would do if they learned about them. Jon was all worth it, he knew he was. He had to be, because Damian loved him more than he loved anything else on this Earth.

With his head clear of any worries once again, Damian answered him with a kiss on his lips, having to stand on the tip of his toes to do so. God, why did Jon had to be so tall?

“Yes, everything is perfect. I was just thinking about how it would be nice if you weren’t so god damn tall.”  
“Hey, I might be a bit taller than the average man, but you really are small, you know?”  
“Jonathan Kent, you better take that back! I am not small!”  
“Oh, really? Then, how would you describe your height, if I may ask?”  
“I am… what is it Drake always says… oh, yes, I am ‘fun size’!”

They were both laughing so hard by the end of their rant Jon almost fell over into the water. When Damian pushed him with a big grin on his face, however, he did fell, the cold water soaking through his pants. But he could not even begin to be bothered, not when his soulmate looked so utterly happy and carefree. His mind was finally far away from all of his family’s trouble.

That was worth a slight cold and a change of clothes, didn’t it?

Damian’s surprised scream when he found himself sprawled on top of a smirking Jon in the icy water was everything the sorcerer needed to be happy, even though he would nerve admit it to anyone let alone himself. He did had a bad reputation to keep, after all.

A reputation that he was always free of when he held Damian in his arms like this. 

Damian’s love for him truly was priceless, and that’s what made the tanned young man the only one Jon could ever hold dear in his cold, black heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks a lot for all the kudos and the comments on the first two parts, it really means a lot to me. I hope you liked this last part, and sorry it took so long for me to post it. I really had no idea what to write (^^)

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was roughly based off a movie I saw (there’s books too, but I haven’t read them yet, so I won’t be comparing the two).  
If you find the references, leave me a comment!
> 
> Also, English is not my first language, so I’m sorry for any mistakes that you could find in that crappy One-Shot of mine.


End file.
